


【鸣佐】ハニー 01-02

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 伪娱乐圈，狗血折腾第二弹，不会很长，大概和白头一个系列，不过剧情没有联系





	【鸣佐】ハニー 01-02

ハニー

第一章 拿烟的右手

漩涡鸣人推开那扇门的时候，屋内的人已经睡着了。  
修长的指间夹着一支快要燃尽的香烟，那人趴在钢琴上，身旁是散落的乐谱和断成两半的铅笔。他背后的落地窗肆意地大开着，白色的窗帘被风吹得翻飞，月光透过飘浮着灰尘的层层空间，铺洒在他光洁的额头上。那不太整齐的刘海有一搭没一搭地拂过眼帘，像是一双手柔柔的抚慰，哄着他入睡。  
漩涡鸣人放轻了脚步，生怕惊扰了他一般，蹑手蹑脚地走到他身边，将那支烧到头的烟捏下来，按灭在烟灰缸里。他缓缓地蹲下来，至一个与对方的脸水平的位置，稍稍凑近了些，唤道：  
“佐助。”  
……宇智波佐助。

熟睡中的男人睫毛颤了颤，这声呼唤太轻，没有造成任何令人清醒的效果；他的表情安详，完全放松的神情几乎如同孩童。漩涡鸣人伸出手来，抚上他的脸庞，动作一开始是轻柔的，紧接着变得凶狠起来，他的手指猛地捏住男人的下巴，粗暴地吻了上去。  
“唔……”  
口腔被强势地侵犯，睡得再死的人也醒了。佐助闭着眼睛，眉头簇得很紧，他的嘴唇被鸣人吮吸舔咬着，舌尖破了，口腔里有一股浓重的血腥味，只得在唇舌交错的空隙间泄露出一点充满情欲的不满吐息。佐助整个人被按倒在钢琴上，后背被坚硬的琴盖硌得生疼，他在混乱中堪堪制住了鸣人继续前倾的动作，喘息着道：  
“别……别在这里。”  
鸣人则握着他制止自己的指尖，在纤细的关节上轻轻地吻了一下，抬起头来问道：“你刚刚和我打电话，难道不是这个意思么？”  
“等不到人就先睡了，没有道理就这么放过你。”鸣人吻着他手背的动作变得湿润粘腻，他将佐助的手指含如口中，湿热的触感让佐助一下子清醒了。鸣人的舌尖从他的指缝间轻轻滑过，眼睛从那之中看他，佐助触电般收回手，轻描淡写道：“今天只做一次，明天我很忙。”  
长裤被三两下扒下来，沾着润滑剂的手指来势汹汹，粗糙地开拓着这片许久没光临过的地方；两腿间的性器在并不温柔的对待中竟然迅速硬起来。佐助的腿挂在他臂弯，鸣人两手忙着，低头看了一眼，与他调笑：“不过一个多月没见，就急成这样？”  
后穴被抠挖扩张的感觉并不好受，佐助两手揽住鸣人的脖子来保持身体的平衡，听闻回道：“少废话……”  
声音里的欲求浓烈得无法忽视，鸣人轻声笑了一下，架起佐助的一双长腿，将他撑在钢琴上。猛然受到重击的黑白琴键发出了一声杂乱不堪的不和谐音，佐助这时才发现他心爱的宝贝没合上琴盖，推拒着示意鸣人停下。鸣人看见了，可他没有停，他掐紧了这人细瘦的腰身，在绵长的尾音里势如破竹地突刺了进去。  
“啊……！”  
像是身体里被打进了一把坚硬的楔子，许久没有尝到情爱滋味的甬道干涩紧致，可是佐助一点反抗的力量都没有，这个姿势让他在半空中几乎没有着力点，摇摇晃晃间还要顾忌着身下的琴是否安好。佐助紧张得小穴一缩一缩，鸣人被他夹得额头上冒出了汗。  
“啪！”一个巴掌落在雪白的臀肉上，鸣人揉着他的臀急躁道：“佐助，放松。”  
佐助的脚尖踩住他的肩膀，痛得含着生理性泪水的眼睛恶狠狠盯着他：“我的新钢琴……润滑剂都流进去了！”  
鸣人侧身吻了他的脚背，脚腕，到膝盖，吻得佐助抑制不住地颤抖，最终鸣人放过了那一大片皮肤，掐着他的腰一插到底！  
“嗯、太……太深了……”  
那实在是太深了。即使曾经试过坐在上面都未曾进到过如此深的位置，佐助仰着头接受那凶狠的顶撞，脆弱的脖颈就这样暴露在鸣人眼前。鸣人顺势吻了上去，在咬住锁骨的同时重重一顶。  
“唔……”  
刚刚那一下，鸣人的性器狠狠碾过了那个令人疯狂的腺体，让他在一片剧痛与难熬之中获得了一丝快感。鸣人对他的身体很是熟悉了，对于他什么时候开始享受也是记得清清楚楚果然，在那之后，更无所顾忌的顶撞接踵而至。  
“佐助，你有没有发现……”鸣人咬住了他的耳垂，尖利的犬齿摩挲着那片软肉，湿热的喘息宛如蛇般钻进耳洞里：“你越来越会叫了？”  
“不、我……”  
佐助竭力忍住那不堪的呻吟，他咬住下唇，口中的血腥味愈显，他不愿听到这样的话，可他了解鸣人如同鸣人了解他——鸣人喜欢听，鸣人也知道自己听了只会更加兴奋。  
羞辱的话一出口，果然后穴阵阵抽搐着一下下紧缩，鸣人将额头紧紧抵着佐助的胸口才堪堪忍过这一截，狎昵地话再也说不出口，随后的抽插就更加猛烈。在激烈的交合中，钢琴发出混乱不堪的杂音，这对一生力求完美音调的某人来说才是最大的煎熬。  
“等、等下……鸣人！”  
佐助难以忍受地高喊出声，指尖在鸣人背后留下几道红色的痕迹，他几乎说不出话，好容易憋出的句子在摇晃中断断续续：  
“换个……换个地方……”  
“不。”鸣人轻轻咬上他胸前肉红的乳头，含混不清道：“在琴键上高潮的佐助最好吃。”  
“呜……”诸如此类的话语总是让佐助恨不得捂上自己的耳朵，或是对方的嘴，面皮薄的人已经红晕满脸，而且那粉色还有往下飘向胸前的架势。鸣人注意到了这一点，加快了抽插的力道与速度，将一切反对意见全部吞入口中。  
佐助只觉得脸上一阵发烫，那熟悉的、逐渐上升的快感从后方缓缓传来，却愈演愈烈，他扭着腰想躲，却被人抓住了不准逃。佐助的手指颤栗着，指甲深深陷入鸣人后背的皮肉，可鸣人像是不觉得痛似的，将他搂得更紧，利刃一次比一次更深地捅进去。  
水乳交融的顺畅与电光石火的交锋使得这一次的高潮来的迅速而猛烈，鸣人在最后一刻狠狠咬上佐助的咽喉，在那小巧的喉结处深深吮吸出一个紫红的印记，佐助像只被叼住命脉的动物，呜咽着向后仰去，在喷射的一瞬间，眼角滑下了一滴清亮的泪珠。  
“啪嗒”、砸在了琴键上，钢琴悠悠的余音昭示着这场性事的结束，房间里充满了浓郁的气味。鸣人喘了一会，向后退去，拔出时“啵”地一声，堵不上的穴口流出大滩的白色浊液。

佐助脚一沾地就软了，鸣人忙扶起他，不过也只是一瞬，佐助刚站稳他便收回了手。佐助扶着钢琴，身上仅剩的一件衬衫揉的皱皱巴巴的挂在身上，脸上的汗水和泪水混在一块，嘴唇被咬破了，腰上还有两个掌印，整个人看起来无比可怜。  
鸣人于心不忍：“要不……”  
“你就先回去吧。”  
刚出声就被打断了，鸣人看向佐助，只看见他站得笔直的脊背，如果忽视那腿间的污秽和吻痕的话。鸣人握紧了拳，站在原地没动，佐助回过头来，用下巴示意他：“怎么不走？”  
那动作像是赶一个无关紧要的人，鸣人最终点点头，沉默着走向门口。他从进来到出门，总共不过一个小时前后，连在屋里坐一会的时间都没有；而他这么急匆匆赶来仅仅是因为对方的一通电话，和他们之间不平等却紧密相连的关系。  
“等等。”  
鸣人脚步一顿，一阵惊喜从心头扫过，酥酥麻麻痒痒的，他回过头，这欣喜全看在佐助眼中，他垂了眼，掩盖过那股厌恶，沉声道：“你今天表现不错，专辑的事情不用去求别人了，我给你全权负责。”  
鸣人的笑容僵在脸上，他的目光从男人面无表情的脸上扫过，心中想起的是是刚刚这个人被欲望浇灌的、绮丽又禁欲的神态，他咬紧了牙关，勉强露出一个感激的笑容：“多谢。”  
“不谢。”佐助从琴凳下拿出打火机，幽幽的火光被他纤白的手指拢住，不一会便点燃了香烟，他深吸一口，薄唇中飘出大片浅灰的烟雾，鸣人不动声色地往后退了退。佐助看见了他的小动作，略有嘲讽地笑了笑，从身旁拈起几张纸向鸣人晃了晃。  
琴谱？鸣人只看见上面龙飞凤舞的音符，佐助拿开烟，说道：“给你写的这次的主打歌，周末过来试试。”  
鸣人还能说什么呢？他点了点头，听见自己的声音说道，好。然后他转身带上门，下楼，发动车子。  
鸣人摇下车窗，抬头看了一眼刚刚离开的方向。大开的落地窗仍是没有关，不过大概也没有关系，毕竟这里的治安与隐私性非常好——不好佐助也不会选择在这里与他见面。  
“今天表现不错”……吗？鸣人嘲讽地扯开嘴角，嘲讽地笑着摇了摇头，脚下猛踩油门，车子在一片静寂之中驶出了前院。佐助这才从窗帘之后踱出来，他身上批了件丝质睡袍，在腰上松松地系了下，露出大片光裸的胸膛，上面一片红痕。烟抽的急了，佐助有些恼，将火光摁灭在价格不菲的窗框之上，烫出一个黑色的印记，他也全然不在意。  
佐助向屋内走去，宽敞的浴室早已热气蒸腾。佐助躺进浴缸，舒服地喟叹了一声；他用手浇水洗脸，两手敷在眼上，像是在享受这温度，或是仅仅想遮盖住指缝下不住流下的液体。  
鸣人刚刚那一回头的笑容、被戳穿心思的尴尬，他全看在眼里，他没有顾及他的面子，就这么说出来了。  
又有什么关系呢？佐助想，他们两个人就这样了，谁也离不了谁……  
佐助背靠着浴缸，缓缓地、缓缓地滑进了热水中，他幻想着若是就这样溺死会有什么样的后果，不过一会又探出了头，笑着大口呼吸着，抹了脸上的水。  
客厅里的钢琴上，一份早已完成的琴谱静静地躺在那里，第一页的抬头上是几个潦草的铅笔字，若是凑近了看，却是几个凌乱的数字：  
8、2、1。

 

第二章看我的眼睛

两年前，宇智波佐助再次见到漩涡鸣人，是在一家熟人新开的音乐主题酒吧里。

他受邀来参加开业第一天的活动，事实上是帮人撑场子。和人寒暄完之后，佐助端着一杯香槟坐在了吧台边；他在圈里地位高，背景硬，虽然年纪轻，可没人敢对他不敬；他刚走过去之后就有人让了座位。  
佐助将没怎么动的香槟放在桌上，随手扯了块湿毛巾擦手；他不喜欢杯壁上干了的酒液粘乎乎的感觉，正想着找个机会溜了，耳边一直疯狂乱响的电音居然停了下来。  
几乎是同时，整个店的灯光暗了，人们齐齐发出一声惊呼，小小的恐慌在人群中悄悄滋长。所幸黑暗持续的时间不长，几秒后只有舞台上的灯光亮了起来，而那从上至下的金色光束里，站着一个背着吉他的年轻人。他穿着T恤和破洞牛仔裤，脚上踩着一双脏兮兮的看不出颜色的靴子，头发直愣愣挺着，似乎是用发胶随便抓了几把，失败后就放弃了一般。  
那个年轻人将安在舞台上的话筒一把拉了过来，仿佛凯旋而归的士兵在港口将心爱的女人一把斜斜拥入怀中，他垂着眼对着话筒向大家打招呼，金色的睫毛在聚光灯下投在脸颊上，像是深深的眼窝。  
“《False Alarm》，各位。”他说。  
下一秒音乐声如滔天海浪般扑面而来，舞台上其他灯光依次亮起，显出了乐队其他人的身形，台下的观众这才意识到这是一场安排好的表演，很快沉浸了进去。  
佐助愣愣地看着台上，整个人仿佛被冻住了一般，直到被酒吧老板一拍肩膀，才一个激灵回过神来。  
“这孩子不错吧！”酒吧里的气氛被推上巅峰，周围的人全在欢呼、舞动与尖叫，佐助完全听不见老板在说什么，他吼道：“什么！”  
“我说——”对方也捂着耳朵像佐助咆哮：“我在音乐学院找到的这孩子，本来在那边打工的，现在被我挖过来当驻场！不错吧——”  
说完他好像意识到佐助和“这孩子”差不多同龄，又有些尴尬，正想说什么，他发现佐助已经转身向舞台走过去了。  
不是吧？酒吧老板想了一瞬，却又自我否定了，音乐人......有点个性也是应该的。

佐助被人群推着来到了舞台前，他的鞋子被踩了好几脚，领带上价值不菲的领夹不翼而飞；周围的汗味与香水味混在一起，与震耳欲聋的音乐一起将他的大脑搅得混乱起来，他被迫与周围的人一起摇晃舞动。  
佐助在这混沌之中艰难地抬起头看向舞台，他看见主唱的青年看了过来，对着他唱道：“...She loves everybody, She gets off all the time.”（她可以爱上任何人，更可以随时抽离。）  
歌词着迷又恶毒地描写着某个美人如何勾人心魄，青年的声音忽然拔高，几乎是将这句话喊了出来  
“She’s a false alarm——!”  
舞池中的男女忘情地跟着歌词尖叫起来，舞台上五彩斑斓晃来晃去的灯光晃得佐助头晕，他也不确定台上的人是不是在看他，他只看见青年走到了舞台边缘向下面的观众伸出了手。  
鬼使神差般的，佐助也伸出了手。  
就在伸出去的那一刻，他由衷地后悔了。正当他想收回手的时候，他感到指尖碰触到了什么柔软火热的东西，那东西有力地缠上来，紧紧握住了他的手，紧接着一股不容反抗的力量将他拉了上去，拉到了舞台上。  
骤然间被无数灯光包裹，佐助被强烈的光线刺得闭上了眼睛。他的脚才堪堪站稳，手还被青年紧紧抓着，衬衫的领子被扯开一大片，整个人剧烈喘息着。  
只是伸了一只手而已......他想。  
那只抓着他的手忽然收紧了，佐助下意识地感到不好，却来不及反应，青年将手中的话筒往地上一扔，音响发出一声刺耳的锐响，台下的观众纷纷捂住了耳朵。就在这时，佐助适应了台上的灯光，睁开了眼睛，就看见一张逐渐放大的面孔朝他靠过来，随后他的嘴唇被吻住了。  
宇智波佐助的大脑一片空白。  
耳边的声音像是被戳破了的气球，“彭”地一声瞬间炸开了，口哨声，尖叫声，起哄声，向龙卷风一般席卷了整个空间。佐助僵硬地被青年托着后脑撬开嘴唇，口腔被强势又色情地侵入。  
青年的另一只手紧紧搂住他的腰背，还在又深又缓地摩挲。佐助的心脏在胸膛中横冲直撞，响得在这种环境中都听得见，青年咬破了他的唇瓣，一点点血腥味窜了上来，伴随着即将窒息的恐惧，佐助只觉得头晕目眩。

有多久没见了？  
这个吊车尾还是这么的...这么的......

在喧闹声中，青年，或者说是漩涡鸣人放过了他的嘴唇，用额头顶着他的额头，一张口，二人的呼吸又纠缠在一起。  
“佐助，”鸣人笑得很有些灿烂：“还记得我吗？”

 

“哎呀实在是对不起......”佐助的熟人一边陪着笑脸一面跟佐助道歉，又转头骂站在一旁无所事事的青年：“快给宇智波先生道歉！”  
虽说是熟人，来往关系中却也有个上下之分。  
漩涡鸣人懂这个道理，他看着眼前的中年男人，想到他刚刚慌慌张张将自己拉到休息室的神情，再结合佐助坐在一边，将侍者递上来的酒一饮而尽的样子。  
道理都懂，但是叫他给佐助——那个佐助道歉，他做不到。  
“算了。”佐助忽然出声道，“外面观众反应怎么样？”

刚刚在台上的时候，鸣人说完“还记得我吗”之后，佐助晕晕乎乎的大脑就仿佛醍醐灌顶，一瓢冷水从头泼下一般清醒了，他稍稍将两人的距离拉开一点，鸣人从他清明的眼神中看出了大事不好。  
果不其然。  
“嗷——”  
鸣人捂着肚子蹲了下去，发出了一声痛呼。

在那之后不管是观众愈发兴奋也好、酒吧老板吓得赶紧来处理事情也好，佐助都不怎么在意了。  
“他们？”老板想了想，“可能觉得这样娱乐性更佳了吧。”  
人类爱好八卦、爱好激情和享乐，在哪里都是一样的。不管认为这是闹剧还是安排好的托儿，看够了戏就行。  
佐助点点头，对熟人说：“给我们几分钟。”他说的是“我们”，自然是要鸣人也留下，鸣人的老板对他使了个自求多福的眼神，赶紧遁了。  
房间里终于变得清净。  
鸣人直挺挺站在那儿，也不说话，佐助下巴稍偏，示意他坐下。鸣人乖乖坐下。  
“噌”地，火苗在佐助手中闪现，他凑过去，点燃了手中的香烟。  
“你抽烟？”鸣人终于说了进门之后的第一句话。  
佐助吐出一口烟雾，他看着指尖的火光，没回答问题，反问道：“你不抽？”  
“当歌手要保护嗓子，不能抽。”  
“歌手？”  
“酒吧歌手也、也算歌手吧？”  
事实上，鸣人有些手足无措，不如说他在这个人的面前总是手足无措的，从开始到现在，对方不管是作风、衣着、气势或是旁边人对他的态度，都让鸣人清楚地感受到了二人之间的鸿沟。  
似乎记忆里的那个穿着白衬衣的少年离他越来越远了。  
他想了想，将话题接了下去：“你现在不唱歌了？”  
佐助似乎是笑了一下，可在这烟雾里鸣人也看不清楚，佐助说：“你不看娱乐新闻的？我不是几年前就不唱了。”  
鸣人沉默了一会说，我看的。  
就再也没说话。

事实上，佐助有些烦躁，不如说他在这个人的面前总是有些烦躁的，从开始到现在。  
他并不想这样的，也不想将气氛变得这么沉闷；他曾想过他们的重逢，也绝对不是这个样子。他曾经放弃过一些东西，也只是差一点放弃，不过现在他只觉得，还好坚持下来了。  
“所以呢，”佐助说，“那个时候，为什么突然就走了？”  
他的语气极力平淡，可只有他自己知道，夹住香烟的两根手指正在微微颤抖着。  
鸣人自然知道他说的是哪个时候，他想了想说：“出了点事。”  
轻描淡写地，佐助自然对这个答案很不满意，但他不觉得自己还有什么立场问更多，没想到鸣人就顺着这句话说下去了：“我爸妈都死了，家里因为被栽赃欠了一大笔债，后来我就没去考我们说好的学校。”  
佐助被这句话惊得指尖的烟掉落在地上，砸得没了火光。  
“读完高中之后我就在到处打工......现在跟你朋友准备签约在这里唱歌。”青年简单地将这些年的经历一笔带过，只挑了他认为的重点说：“本来是说好今晚表现的好就留下来做长期的。”  
...哪知道搞砸了。  
搞砸了没有佐助并不知道，他只知道外面的观众已经完全被调动起来，这根本就是鸣人做到的。一时信息量太大，他有些混乱，这混乱的源头就是鸣人，把“双亲过世”和“接下来我应该会在这里工作”和“刚刚好像有点小失误”这三种事情并列在两句话里描述的人，佐助是在没办法消化鸣人说的一切，只来得及说一声“节哀”。  
“没事，”鸣人说，“都过去了。”  
都过去了。  
佐助站起身来，刚好踩在刚刚的烟头上，他丝毫不觉，向前走了两步，似乎在想些什么。他有些突兀地问鸣人：“你欠了多少钱？”  
“嗯？”鸣人一愣，随即反应过来，“啊，你是说......”  
“对。”  
鸣人报了个对普通人来说是天文数字的数。  
但是对佐助来说，大概就是一个代言能挣回来的东西。  
佐助弯下腰来越过鸣人，从他身后的椅背上拿走了自己的外套，他示意鸣人跟上来，他们穿过无人的走廊，外面的音乐声隐隐地传来。  
“......我们先去找你老板辞职，然后现在跟我回去。”  
“嗯？嗯，好......”鸣人有些不明所以，问道：“不过为什么要辞职？”  
佐助瞥了他一眼，说：“因为接下来你并不需要这份工作了。”  
两个人走得很急，明明身高差不多，鸣人却觉得要费点劲才能追上佐助的步伐。他有些急：“为什么不需要了？佐助，从刚刚开始你一直再说些什......”  
“砰！”鸣人只感觉一瞬之间，自己双肩被抓住后被推到了墙上，佐助在他眼前收回手，抽出刚刚被揉的皱巴巴的领带，慢条斯理的扯平，打好，说道：“因为我已经帮你找了一份新工作。”  
“诶？”  
鸣人眼睁睁地看着佐助再次穿戴整齐，有理有条地安排道：“明天早上之前我会把支票送到你现在住的地方，然后你把东西收好，明天晚上之前搬到这个地址来。”  
他说着，抽出鸣人的手机，捏着他的手指解锁了，在备忘录里打下一行字，又给鸣人看——那是一个地址。  
“这是哪？”  
“我家。”  
佐助将自己的电话输进去，锁好屏，又插回鸣人的口袋：“后天，跟我去我们公司报道，我明天叫人先把合同拟好给你看，你不放心的话可以叫懂的朋友或者找律师帮你看看，待遇你放心，不会坑你。”  
“你、你们公司？”  
“你不知道鹰？”佐助眉毛一挑。  
“知道，可是......”和我们现在说的有什么关系。鸣人想这么说，看到佐助的表情却咽了回去。  
“也就是说——”佐助叹了口气，“我看中你，要你在我们这边以歌手的身份出道，同时帮你还债，懂了吗？”  
虽然大概猜到了是怎么回事，鸣人却还是倒吸一口冷气。  
“为什么。”他问，“是因为你还当我是......朋友吗？”  
佐助从24岁的青年眼中，看到了与以往那个少年不同的神采，不知道是什么情绪，他的眼神错开了对方的。  
成年人的话，直视对方的眼睛会被那种眼神灼伤。  
他揪住对方的破T恤侧头亲吻过去，轻轻地贴了一下，又离开。他眼神在灯红酒绿下显得直勾勾的：“你刚刚亲我不是这个意思吗？你不想要我吗？”

——从初见开始就存在的、跨越了七八年时间酝酿的一坛美酒，直到今天终于发出了浓烈的甜美香味。  
在鸣人震惊的蓝色眼睛中他看见了自己，他是一张极其丑陋、扭曲又执拗的脸，鸣人眼中的他说道：“被我包养好不好？老同学。”

——美酒砸碎在地上，那支离破碎、又令人目眩神迷的香味将二人包围。

-tbc-


End file.
